


Change

by aisatsanashiba



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Prophets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisatsanashiba/pseuds/aisatsanashiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goddamned prophets and their goddamned prophecies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Today was the day Morpheus decided to take Neo to the Oracle. Switch knew the moment she saw his face that this was the beginning of her end. Goddamned prophets and their goddamned prophecies.

Switch had been rescued from the Matrix so many years ago that she could not remember the taste of anything but the sludge her shipmates called meals. And Trinity. Their affair had started a mere week after their introduction. Before she ever met with the Oracle herself. When she finally spoke with her, Switch felt as if the world she had so quickly come to believe and care for was falling apart. Ripped from her newly discovered reality. She returned to her "family" lost in her own mind. Barely speaking. Barely breathing.

Trinity cornered her in their shared room almost immediately upon their return to the ship. "Hey, what's up? You're paler than usual." Switch just shrugged off the question and attempt at lightening the mood. The subject was quickly dropped.

Switch spent the next year accepting her fate one change at a time. Falling in love. That love almost being returned. But not quite. Losing that love. And losing herself. But accepting the thoughts and accepting the actual events, as Switch discovered, were two very different things. She decided she wouldn't let knowing the end result dictate how she chose to live each day.

The only time she regretted any of it was the moment she saw Trinity's face as her lover saw Neo for the first time.

And now she can almost taste her death. Bitter and persistent. Just one more matter to attend before the last. So when Trinity pulled her away from the rest of the group while waiting for Neo to finish his chat with the Oracle, Switch knew exactly what was coming. Trinity looked into her eyes and started with a voice Switch could tell was forced to be consoling, "Switch… I-"

"Don't try to comfort me, Trinity. I always knew this would happen." She could deal with this. As long as Trinity didn't say aloud that she loved Neo. That Switch fell short of what they were meant to share.

There was a genuine look of surprise on Trinity's face. "What? How could you know?"

"The Oracle said I would lose the one person I had learned to care for before I lost myself," her voice was sad but certain and unwavering. "Don't worry about me. He'll need you."

"Switch."

"He'll need you more than I ever could." Switch noticed Morpheus and Neo exiting the building and heading toward the others. Time was up. Nothing could change her fate now. She reached out and kissed her love one last time. Whispering against her lips, "Goodbye, Trinity."


End file.
